Conventional automatic lighting systems are controlled by a timer. Lamps are turned on and off at predetermined times of the evening. This method of control often results in turning the lights on before they are needed, interfering with the appreciation of the beauty of twilight. In addition, the timer ceases operation during a power interruption, requiring resetting once power is restored in order to be accurate once again. The present invention has none of these disadvantages.